


By the grace of the fire and the flames You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins

by Italymystery



Series: Galleria [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Experimental Style, F/F, Fanart, SwanQueen fanart, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Galleria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942072
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	By the grace of the fire and the flames You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50392016397/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
